wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gem Weapons
A Gem Weapon is a physical weapon that a Gem has, summonable or not. Description Gems are normally capable of summoning a weapon from their gemstone. There are some exceptions, however. Some gems will utilize their abilities instead, lacking the need for a weapon. Defective and some Era 2 gems may lack the ability to summon one. Other Gems may have non-summonable weapons, like limb enhancers. Each weapon is personalized and unique, being tailored after the personality and needs of the Gem summoning it. The bond between a Gem and their weapon is strong, making it easy to summon by will alone. Because of this, duplicating weapons is done very easily. If a Gem's physical body is destroyed, the weapon will vanish with them. Weapons can be upgraded by adding components to it. Summoning upgraded weapons is optional, however, as Gems can still summon their original weapons. Gem Fusions typically wield a combined form of their components' weapons. Astro Gem Weapons Fire Agate's Rapiers Fire Agate wields light weighted swords that consists of a light yellow blade and red hilts. The hilts are often decorated with multi-colored bumps. She has three types of rapiers she can use: foil, épée, and saber. She known to dual-wield with her swords. Of the three, Fire Agate uses her saber sword the most. Fire Agate summons her weapon with determination in completing the task at hand. The blades of her rapiers retain heat, giving Fire Agate's slashes an extra boost in power. She relies heavily on her weapon, often using it in battle, sparring, and even intimidation. Green Tourmaline's Garden Scythe Green Tourmaline's weapon is a garden scythe. It has a long, wavy green shaft with handles and a lime colored blade. Pink Tourmaline's Daggers Pink Tourmaline can summon a small, hot pink dagger. Using her telekinesis, she can launch a barrage of daggers at once. Homeworld Gem Weapons Anthophyllite's Teasing Needle Anthophyllite's summonable weapon is a small teasing needle. It has a light yellow tinted blade with a duller yellow end. Anthophyllite doesn't really use his teasing needle to fight. It has a more practical use in his experiments, especially on gemstones. Aquamarine's Wand Aquamarine weapon is non-summonable, meaning it doesn't come from her gem. It is a small, navy blue wand that can be bent or flattened and worn on physical form. She hangs it underneath her gemstone. The wand was most likely given to her due to her lack of abilities as an era 2 Gem. The wand is able to project tractor beams that are capable of freezing, moving, and throwing objects easily. Bloodstone's Chained Hook Bloodstone's summonable weapon is a chained hook. The shape of the hook slightly resembles her gemstone and as a sharp, folded end. The hook's blade is green with splashes of red. It has a dark, metallic gray handle. The end is connected to green chains with a pale red sheen. On the other side is a small arched blade with a similar color scheme to the hook. As a long distance weapon, Bloodstone can bring opponents closer to her by throwing and catching the enemy with her hook. She can use the other blade to deal additional damage. The chains can be lengthened to how far Bloodstone is willing to throw it. Bronzite's Gloves Before Bronzite was corrupted, she was given gloves for her work. They look a lot similar to limb enhancers. Hers are entirely black with two yellow indents on the front. It has five yellow fingers that are slender and sharp. Bronzite uses these to help her with machine work. The thin fingers allow her to work delicately with sensitive wires or parts. Her gloves also help her channel and manage Bronzite's electrokinesis. Crocoite's Throwing Blades As an assassin, Crocoite is equipped with light weighted throwing blades. They are thin, rectangular, red blades that almost look prismatic. Crocoite always have them on their person. They summon several at once and keep them wedged at the ends of their cloak. Although Crocoite is limbless, they use their telekinesis to throw their blades. While their appearance makes them look dull, the blades are sharp enough to pierce through a Gem's gemstone. Desert Rose's Fan Desert Rose is able to summon a small fan from her gemstone. It is a gray-reddish color with white, pointy edges, and a brown base. The fan has no use in physical combat. It's primary function is to make Desert Rose look presentable to other Gems. She may use it for communication as well as commanding sand. Gedrite's Arm Cannon Gedrite's weapon is a large arm cannon that fits nicely around his cloak-like hand. It is made of some kind of see-through glass with brown spiked decorations at the top. The mouth of the cannon is outlined in a chocolate colored brown. Gedrite doesn't have much combat experience and only uses it for self defense. The arm cannon can release powerful bullets made of light. The draw back is it takes time to recharge. Moss Agate's Shovel Moss Agate's weapon is a shovel. It takes its color scheme after its owner: the blade and handle are all green. It is decorated with round and circular crystals. While the extent of its use is unknown, it can be used in the following ways: the blade can spin turning it into a drill, Moss Agate can dig up holes to lay traps, and create small earthquakes. Moss Agate is seen holding her shovel out all the time, indicating she may use it to scare or even discipline her subordinates with. Pyrite's Flail Pyrite can summon a small flail from his gemstone. The rod is olive colored with yellow rims at the end. The chain bears a similar color to the rod. The flail itself is a large yellow sphere with squared bumps around it. With Pyrite strength and combat experience, he's able to do some damage with it. He can smash down sturdy structures with one strike. Tugtupite (Drilly)'s Drill All tugtupites who work for Homeworld summon these weapons. Drilly's weapon is a large drill with a sharp, grooved blade. It has a handle that fits perfectly around her large hands. It takes on a neon pink color scheme. It is the perfect mining tools that are said to help a tugtupite get through hard rock or other surfaces. It is mostly a utility tool and rarely used in combat. Rogue Gem Weapons Hackmanite's Flintlock Hackmanite's weapon is a flintlock that shares his purple color scheme. The grip is a dark colored grip with a round purple jewel at the end. The barrel varies between plum and neon purple colors and has a metallic sheen. The flintlock's fire chamber is see-through glass, showing a goo substance inside. Underneath it is a lilac colored trigger. The flintlock's power source is the same as Hackmanite's, showing a stronger bond than most gems exhibit. While reloading time is slow, it can release powerful solar bullets. Heinrichite's Halberd Heinrichite owns a halberd that's slightly taller than him. It has a dark green shaft with an odd structure holding the blade outwards. The lime colored blade matches Heinrichite's gemstone. This is a standard weapon owned by heinrichites. It's a power heavy weapon that utilizes swinging motions to deliver heavy blows. Heinrichite uses both of his hands to wield it. Crystal Gem Weapons Astrophyllite's Cannon Astrophyllite was able to summon a small, bronze cannon on the top of his head. It was cone shaped with a large ball socket which gave the top mobility. At the point was a star. With this cannon, Astrophyllite could fire large star bullets at enemies. Conch Pearl's Cotton Powder Puff Conch Pearl's "weapon" is an overly large salmon colored cotton powder puff with a rose colored rim. There is a strap on the back that Conch Pearl doesn't always use it. Although listed as such, the cotton powder puff hasn't been used for combat. The most Conch Pearl has used it was powdering Sardonyx's face. In theory, Conch Pearl can use it to fog up the environment to temporarily blind opponents. Grape Agate's Bubble Wand Grape Agate's weapon is a tall, bubble wand that's nearly the same size as she is. It takes on a purple color scheme with a large lilac ring at the top. It's attached to a cluster of purple, oval crystals whose shape resembles Grape Agate's gemstome. They sit on a dark purple pole with a similar oval shaped crystal at the end. Grape Agate was highly dependent on the bubble wand to make quick escapes. It can create bubbles of multiple shapes and sizes. With it, Grape Agate was capable of creating thick fog to explosive bombs. Hematite's Bombs Hematite's weapon was a cartoonish-styled bombs. It had a maroon base with a shooting star pattern on the front. The fuse on the bombs were striped. Hematite had a limitless supply of bombs she pulled from her gemstone. This allowed her to throw a flurry of bombs at once. She was also able to increase or decrease its size at will. Lapis Lazuli's Tower Shield Lapis Lazuli owned a large blue tower shield. It had dark blue lining around the blue metal. On the top front of the shield was Rose Quartz's insignia: a pink rose-like design with four purple vines holding it together. It was very reflective, indicated by its harsh highlights. Lapis Lazuli used the tower shield more like a surf board than an actual shield. He would use his hydrokinesis to propel him around and cut through hoards of enemies. On the rare occasion he used it properly, Lapis Lazuli shielded his allies from nearby attacks. Tiger's Eye's Brass Knuckles Tiger's Eye's summonable weapon were brass knuckles. They were made from a band of golden metal. It had four holes that fit over Tiger's Eye's four fingers. She was able to grip it by rolling her hand into a fist. At the top were four spikes. As Tiger's Eye was a close combat fighter, her weapons allowed her to deal more damage to enemies. She would always summon one for each hand. Unaligned Gem Weapons Petoskey Stone's Staff Petoskey Stone's staff features a beige eye-like crystal on top of a brown rod. It is not used for battle, although Petoskey Stone may smack other gems out of frustration. He normally uses it for support or summoning whirl pools. Snowflake Obsidian's Ice Skates Snowflake Obsidian weapon is their ice skates. They are white and decorated with black spots. There are three spots on the sides that gradually get bigger as it goes up the heel. The right boot has a large spot on the top, to imitate Snowflake's gem location. The outsoles and heels of the boots are a bluish gray color. Snowflake wears these all the time and the only summonable part of it is the blades themselves. They are the most colorful aspect of the ice skates and are large enough that they curl slightly around the boots. The ice skates are mostly used for performances, but Snowflake can fight with them. Using ice dancing and kicking motions, they can deliver deadly swipes at opponents with incredible speed. Spirit Quartz's Spear Spirit Quartz's spear is about the same size as he is. It has a long, dark purple base with magenta and yellow lines at the end. The blade is white and a purple center. Below it are a cluster of white crystals. Because of his environment and soldier status, Spirit Quartz is always seen with his weapon. He is pretty efficient with it even with his left hand being his gemstone. His speed allows him to make quick jabs at opponents. Spirit Quartz can also throw it at a great distance to take down enemies at longer distances. With his gemstone hand, he can summon a multitude of spears and fling them at his target. Fusion Weapons Bloodshot Iolite's Scythe Bloodshot Iolite's weapon is a combination of a rapier and a bō staff. It has a dark gray shaft that has light purple tips at the top and bottom. The hilt and basket of the rapier act like the tang and beard of the scythe respectively. The rapier hilt is a deep red base with orange bumps and a white line connecting to each one. The blade of the scythe has a light pink tinge to it. Bloodshot Iolite rarely summons her weapon as her electric abilities do enough for her tasks. When she needs it, she uses it to slice and cleave through opponents from a safe distance. Cherry Opal's Kanabō The fusion of Ruby and Fire Agate's weapon, a combination of a gauntlet and rapier. It's a large spiked club that's almost the same size as its summoner. The base is bi-colored: the top is a bright red while the bottom is burgundy. A clenched fist is visible on top of the kanabō, a leftover asset from Ruby's gauntlet. It's decorated with three curved blades on four sides of the club. They are spaced out by a yellow bump with a thick orange ring around it. The shaft is maroon with a white tip. Even though Cherry Opal is strong by herself, she always summons her weapon just to inflict heavier damage. Inheriting combat experience from her components, she is able to use the weapon efficiently. The kanabō is capable of breaking through defenses like armor and even easily crack the ground. Cherry Opal's weapon can also absorb heat which can deal additional damage to opponents. Crater Agate's Whip Sword File:Craterweapon-n.png|Crater Agate's whip sword. File:Craterweapon-h.png|Crater Agate's whip sword when heated. When Fire Agate's rapier combines with Amethyst's whip, it forms a whip sword. its hilt is purple with x grooves carved onto it. The bottom has a large purple and red jewel attached to it. It has a very large guard with jagged edges. it is bi-colored having dark purple and red separated by a white line. The insides of the indents have a single red jewel. The blade is retractable, meaning it can look like a sword or stretched out like a whip. It is split into seven segments. Normally the blade is purple, but when the weapon is heated it turns red. This is a two for one weapon: it can act like a sword and a whip. It can switch between these forms whenever Crater Agate wills it allowing her flexibility in her fights. Just like her own abilities, when heated up, the weapon can deliver explosive attacks. Grape Agate's Rapier The fusion of Sapphire and Fire Agate's weapon. Since Sapphire doesn't have a weapon, Grape Agate inherits Fire Agate's rapiers. The rapier takes on a purple color scheme. The basket is a lilac color decorated with purple gems and a white swirl. The plum colored hilt is tipped with white. As for the blade, it is a steel white with lilac tints. The fusion's structure makes it difficult to use the blade so Grape Agate rarely summons it. Goldstone's Double Bladed Fauchard Fork Goldstone's weapon is a combination of a rapier and a naginata. The polearm has a dark red base with a small orange grip in the middle. Because there are two blades on both ends, they are held together by a orange grip. They are decorated by small yellow bolts that wrap around all sides. The blades of the weapon themselves are curved with a small blade sticking out from it, resembling a fork. Goldstone is skilled with wielding many kinds of weapons, which includes their polearm. With it they can deliver precise jabs at their opponents. Because it is double bladed Goldstone can swiftly switch sides while fighting or jab behind them. They can also throw it at targets much farther away. Morado Opal's Rope Dart Morado Opal's weapon is a combination of a rapier and a sling. The short blade sits on top of a colorful purple hilt decorated with white stones. A long purple rope is attached to a metal hook attached at the end of the hilt. The end of the rope is wrapped in a white handle that's meant to stay wrapped around Morado Opal's wrist. As a long distance weapon, Morado Opal uses their rope dart to make planned and accurate throws at targets. They can also use their weapon to fling fire energy balls around their environment, making it hazardous for their enemies. Nuummite's Lantern Nuummite's lantern is a combination of Anthophyllite's teasing needle, Gedrite's arm cannon, and Pyrite's flail. It is large, about the size of Nuummite himself. The glass case, which is made from Gedrite's arm cannon, has a yellowish tint. The decorations on the sides have a triangular brown and yellow pattern. The bottom, which was once the cannon's mouth, is outline with the same color pattern. On the ends are four of Anthophyllite's teasing needles. The glass is attached to the top end of Pyrite's flail. Its chains have been extended and have turned purple. The lantern's rod is brown with golden rims. The primary function of Nuummite's lantern is luring and capturing gems. Like a fishing pole, the fusion can manipulate the length of the chain to dangle the lantern below him. A small flickering flame will dance inside, which have an almost entrancing glow that can lure in most Gems. Once the target is underneath, Nuummite will lower the lantern enough to slam into the ground and capturing the Gem inside. Nuummite can then choose to keep the Gem intact or disrupt their physical form by delivering electrical shocks. He can also use the lantern as a cannon if needed. Parrot Wing Chrysocolla's Feet Claws Parrot Wingn Chrysocolla's weapon isn't necessarily a combination of her components' weapons. Rather, it's a modification of Bloodstone's summonable weapon to accommodate for the fusion. It is a triple bladed weapon attached together. The blades are curved and tipped red. A red ball joint is placed at the butt of the weapon. It holds together dark blue chains that are seen wrapped around the fusion's ankles. Because her arms are attached to wings, Parrot Wing Chrysocolla attaches her weapon to her feet to fight. She can fly up and swoop down and slash against her foes. She can also use them to give kicking moves some extra damage. Pineapple Opal's Pata Sword Pineapple Opal's pata sword is a combination of Fire Agate's rapier with Garnet's gauntlets. The weapon features both of Garnet's gauntlets in different colors, purple and green-blue, twisted around each other. The green-bluish gauntlet is gripping tightly around the purple gauntlet who is holding up the blade. It has a green-blue colored hilt with a long, iridescent blade attached to it. While Pineapple Opal is an unstable fusion, she is strong and equipping herself with her pata sword can make her a terrifying opponent. Its long blade is capable of piercing or slicing down enemies with swift ease. She can dual wield weapons by summoning additional swords for her four arms. Poppy Jasper Rock's "Hoop and Stick" File:Poppy-weapon1.png|Poppy Jasper Rock's chakrams. File:Poppy-weapon2.png|Poppy Jasper Rock's rapier. Unlike most fusions, Poppy Jasper Rock doesn't combine her weapons (although arguably her chakram is upgraded from Onyx's with additional blades that could have come from Fire Agate's rapier blades). Instead, she uses her fusee weapons separately. Her chakrams have a large lilac blade with three spikes on the edges. It is attached to a dark purple handle. Poppy's rapier looks similar to Fire Agate's in terms of color scheme. The hilt is red with a white swirl surrounding the blade. It is decorated with orange gems. The blade itself is yellow. While it's unknown if she summons them for combat, Poppy treats her chakrams and rapier like a "hoop and stick". She'll use them to perform tricks. Red Shell's Hooked Swords Red Shell's hooked swords are the combined form of a rapier and trident. The swords have light green crescent guard and a spiraled hilt, reminiscent of Pearl's trident. Attached to the crescent guards are the hand grips. They take on a deep red color, decorate with yellow accents and small pink jewels. The swords have a long blade that curls into hooks. Red Shell chooses to dualwield these swords, showing her advanced knowledge in swordsmanship. She can trap or deflect an opponent’s weapon so she can deliver the final blow Sonora Sunrise's Scepter Sonora's weapon is a mix of Fire Agate's rapier and canon Aquamarine's wand. The basket hilt from the rapier wrapped around the wand and ending at a point on the top. The metal is decorated by teal and red gems. Inside the wand is a rod glowing inside. The wand is held together by other metal decorations giving it an elegant look. The scepter isn't used for as a melee weapon, but it retains the same functions as Aquamarine's wand. It can move and throw objects as well as immobilize Gems. Sunshine Aura Quartz's Bladed Tonfa Sunshine Aura Quartz's weapon is a combination of a rapier and a baton. The forehead and grip of the weapons are multi-colored, switching between a dark green and pink color with a black line in between. A pink bump sits on the end of the grip and forehead. The basket of Fire Agate's rapier basket is seen below it. It has taken on a bright pink color and decorated with green bumps. The blade of the weapons are yellow. As a close ranged weapon, Sunshine Aura Quartz utilizes it to make quick and random attacks. If she uses her thunderstorm manipulation, she can allow the weapons to absorb lightning. This in turn will help her deal more powerful attacks. Tugtupite's Drill As all tugtupites who work for Homeworld summon these weapons, this fusion's weapon doesn't change much. Tugtupite's weapon is a large drill with a sharp, grooved blade. It has a handle that fits perfectly around her large hands. It takes on a pink color scheme. It is the perfect mining tools that are said to help a tugtupite get through hard rock or other surfaces. It is mostly a utility tool and rarely used in combat. Watermelon Tourmaline's Ranseur Watermelon Tourmaline's weapon is a giant ranseur or polearm formed from Green Tourmaline's scythe and Pink Tourmaline's daggers. The blade resembles a cut open watermelon. The longest blade is pink while the lower blades are color-zoned between pink and green. Attached to it is a black orb, which somewhat resembles a watermelon seed. It is held together with metal and a black base. The butt end of the ranseur features an arc shaped watermelon slice. Watermelon Tourmaline rarely uses her weapon as she hasn't found plenty of situations that calls for summoning it. Like any polearm, it is a long distance weapon making it easy for the fusion to attack enemies at far distances. Zincite's Jousting Lance Zincite's weapon is a combination of two swords. It has a long blade with curled red, orange, and white stripes. It is crested with red diamond shaped jewels on top of gold. This decoration can also be seen at the end of the hilt. Due to her centaur-like appearance and enhanced speed, Zincite can easily pierce through enemies by thrusting the lance into them. Trivia * Gems are capable of duplicating their weapons. They can also increase the size of their weapon, but this will put strain on the Gem. * A weapon's palettes match their owner's. Category:A to Z Category:Info Category:Objects